


Gifts for Valentines!

by candaceisnotvanilla91



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candaceisnotvanilla91/pseuds/candaceisnotvanilla91
Summary: It's Valentines and Damian is both a gift and a recipient! Can he last the entire day?
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Garfield Logan, Damian Wayne/Koriand'r, Damian Wayne/Tara Markov, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov, Koriand'r/Garfield Logan, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Raven/Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne/Koriand'r
Kudos: 9





	Gifts for Valentines!

Early on Valentine’s Day in the tower, the bed that Terra and Beast Boy shared rocked viciously for a solid hour straight. Towards the end Beast Boy was feeling cramped up from sitting on his stiff wooden chair in the corner of the room for so long.

Damian stood tall buck naked holding on to a nude Terra by her slim waist who was on all fours on the bed moaning loudly and making scrunched up faces as Damian railed her. Her fists were twisted in the blankets. They were both sweating profusely. Beast Boy bit his lip as the bottom of Damian’s ripped abdomen continued to make loud smacks as it connected with Terra’s wet bottom. Damian looked over at him in the corner and winked his way, smacking Terra sharply on her tight, small ass making her yelp. He then pulled out and twisted Terra around so that she was on her knees and they were facing each other. Damian ignored Beast Boy’s protests from the corner as he connected his lips with Terra’s desperately panting mouth. When Terra had sent her longtime boyfriend to grab Damian from his early morning training session, he had asked him not to kiss her. But now Beast Boy bit his lip holding back his protests as Damian’s tongue explored the inside of Terra’s mouth freely. He pinched the nipple on her small tit as she stroked off his nice size. Damian’s lips left hers but left his tongue sticking out which Terra’s lips held on to. She moaned with pleasure as she sucked on his tongue, making Beast Boy whimper. Then Damian broke it off by pushing her down on her back. Terra spread her legs wide as she looked up at him excitedly. Damian admired her naked, sweaty and petite form, complete with a landing strip at her crotch, before laying over her and making her moan when he shoved it back in. He bucked into her tight pussy, grunting. She let out an excited laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck when he bit her ear.

“I want my ass played with.” Damian decided while keeping up the motions of pounding Terra. Terra gasped before being able to talk back.

“I don’t want you out of me yet.” She said. “I _need_ you inside of me.” Then her eyes popped wide and she looked over to her cuck in the corner. She whistled sharply like she was getting a dog’s attention. “Come here boy!”

Beast Boy looked wilted as he got up from his observing chair in the corner and timidly walked over to the bed where Damian was plowing his girlfriend. He feared his involvement was coming. He got behind Damian who was laying over Terra with her legs spread wide around him. Damian sucked on her neck while he grinded into her. She was biting her lip and moaning softly but opened her eyes when she noticed Garfield on the bed with them.

“Do what you need to do to please him.” She said. “Like last time.”

Beast Boy wanted to frown as he recalled last time but she was still watching. Though at that moment she held Damian’s face and their foreheads came together. She stared into his eyes.

“Push all the way into me.” She said. “I can take it for you.” Damian grunted as Beast Boy kissed his shoulders and kissed his way down his ripped back. Then he pushed his hips all the way forward to bury his entire length in Terra’s wet, tight folds. She moaned loudly. There was a watery look in her eyes when she looked at Damian again.

“I love you.” She whispered. Damian sighed and kissed her again. Beast Boy frowned while they moaned into each other’s mouths. Then he reached Damian’s buttocks. He could see Damian’s balls smushed up against Terra’s vagina, but he didn’t pay attention to that. The green changeling kissed each of his cheeks tenderly before spreading Damian’s sweaty ass with his hands. He stared into the pretty, glistening Al Ghul asshole thinking it won’t be as bad as last time. He leaned his face is, nose now between the cheeks, and smelled it gingerly. Before he could think any longer on it, Beast Boy stuck his lizard tongue out and touched it to Damian’s butthole.

“Mmf!” Damian groaned into Terra’s mouth. Beast Boy continued to rim Damian’s butthole tasting sweat and ass. He wasn’t unfamiliar with either. Then Terra wrapped her legs around Damian and used one foot to smash Garfield’s face deep into Damian’s backside, digging it in there. His entire face was now smothered in Damian’s ass while he and Beast Boy’s girlfriend made out. His tongue was now in his ass, making it worse than last time. Beast Boy tried to protest but all that did was send hums into Damian’s backside making him moan with even more pleasure into Terra’s mouth. And then he groaned louder one time and exploded with his entire length buried inside her still. It lasted for a solid minute and Terra didn’t remove her foot from the back of Beast Boy’s head the entire time, holding him still so that he felt it every time Damian’s ass flexed. He was suffocated in the smell. He didn’t think he’d ever get the taste off his tongue.

Terra finally went limp and Beast Boy shot backwards gasping for air. When he finally came around, Terra was stroking Damian’s face lovingly.

“Do you have to go?” She asked him. Beast Boy’s heart was hurt.

“I have to see Raven later.” Damian said. He kissed Terra on the mouth who seemed to treasure it. “But we have team training in an hour. I’ll see you then.” He stood tall and looked at Beast Boy. “Thanks for that.” He said. He kissed Garfield on the cheek who suddenly thought it wasn’t that bad, then left. Garfield watched the door close behind him before turning back to see Terra still sweating on their bed, Damian’s cum leaking out of her hammered pussy.

An hour and a half later the titans were have a very unserious training session. Starfire was giggling in the corner with Raven about something. Emiko, who was single, was getting groped by Damian, who was definitely not. Donna was about to get her cheeks kissed by Jaime and her boyfriend Conner but pulled away at the last second so that the boys leaned in and kissed each other full on the mouth instead. Donna laughed when the boys eyes popped open in surprise but they shrugged and kept on kissing. She grabbed the back of both of their heads as they made out whispering profanities. Emiko was looking over with great interest.

The guys were so turned on by the teasing that they had to blow off some steam in the shower by making out and passing around the feminine Garfield. Beast Boy was finally getting some sextual satisfaction and letting them each have their turn to get their nuts in. He was being bent over at the waist by Jaime while blowing Conner’s long, thick rod. But Jaime smacked his ass and pulled out of him and a new set of hands grabbed his petite waist. Beast Boy looked back at Damian pulling him in. The green changeling pulled his own butt apart for Damian’s easy access and shivered as he positioned his mighty cock at his used asshole and shoved it in, immeditaley going into rapid loud smacking thrusts. Conner and Jaime were now making out while fondling each other while they fucked.

“I have a surprise for you.” Raven said that night. She was pulling her boyfriend by the hand and Damian was smiling as she led him into her room after a romantic moonlit dinner on the roof. He bit his lip watching her butt sway. She looked back at him. “Though it might not be that special considering what I heard this morning!”

Damian shrugged. “It was like Beast Boy’s breakfast in bed for Terra. I couldn’t say no.”

“You born romantic.” Raven said. She rolled her eyes. Then twirled Damian around and shoved him onto her bed. He smirked with anticipation but she didn’t climb on top of him immediately so Damian just admired her. She wore black booty shorts and a dark grey sweater. He loved her legs. She smirked back at him before looking over at her bathroom door and whistled.

Damian’s jaw dropped when it opened. Kori stepped out wearing skimpy purple underwear and sultry green eyes. The top barely covered the nips of her jugs. The bottom was so small a tuft of her hair could be seen coming out of the panties. She twirled around and Damian groaned. The string of the skimpy thong disappeared going up her butt and showed off her beautiful round orange ass fully.

“Nightwing is still out undercover for Batman somewhere.” Raven said. “So Kori needs a happy Valentines treat.”

“And since Conner and Jaime are both being pegged by Donna and Emiko in the next room and the only other choice is little cuck Garfield, that only leaves you.” Starfire added. She winked at Damian looking over her shoulder and blew him a kiss. She wiggled her ass for him.

Damian managed to turn back to Raven despite Starfire twirling around like a Vegas show girl. “Is this as much for you as it is for me?”

Raven winked. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

She climbed into his lap and the sex started. Damian and Raven’s tongues wrestled in her mouth. The bed shifted as Kori sat next to Damian and wrapped a long, toned arm around him. He broke off kissing with his girlfriend and looked up into her beautiful face while Raven sucked on his neck. She was so much taller than him. Her green eyes were half-lidded as she gazed down at him. And then her lips came to his and he moaned softly as her large alien tongue bullied the inside of Damian’s mouth, doing what it wanted.

Starfire and Raven were as freaky as it came. While Damian pulled Kori’s slutty bra aside and sucked on one of her nips, Raven massaged his bottom and spanked him several times. Starfire grabbed Damian by the hair and spat on his face before shoving him onto his back. He pulled his own shirt off as Starfire yanked her bra off and threw it across Raven’s room. Raven pulled Damian’s bottoms off before starting to undress herself. She joined Kori and Damian on the bed when she was in only her little black thong, matching Kori in hers.

Starfire was holding Damian by the chin and licking the side of his face repeatedly. Raven bit her lip. Her tongue was the length of his entire face without moving. She wanted it to go down on her already. She made eye contact with Starfire as she licked the other side of Damian’s face. Their tongues then met over Damian’s mouth and his came out for a three way French kiss.

Raven got her wish soon as she laid on her back and Starfire was kissing her thighs with slurpy, wet kisses. She winked up at Raven while her ass was perked up in the air that Damian was kissing. After showing the wonderful orange bum love, he spread her ass cheeks apart and admired the view. That slutty purple thong did nothing to hide the view of her anus and soaked vagina. He pressed his nose directly on her asshole and inhaled causing Starfire to moan while she went down on his girlfriend. Raven grabbed a pillow and smothered her face with it to keep her own noise down. Damian started licking between Starfire’s wet folds and her pretty asshole while Starfire sucked on Raven’s clit and tongued her. After inserting her entire tongue into Raven’s folds, Starfire kissed her way up the pale body, sucking on her tits a little bit, and stuck her tongue inside Raven’s mouth, which the empath sucked on for her. The two shared a hot look as Damian climbed up on Starfire’s behind and shoving himself in her wet entrance.

Raven sat on her boyfriend’s face, smothering him with her ass and facing Starfire while Kori rode him. The busty orange alien bounced her ass on Damian’s nice rod moaning at the top of her lungs. When Raven leaned forward with her mouth open to kiss her, the cheeky alien shoved her used skimpy thong into Raven’s mouth. Raven looked surprised but didn’t spit it out, loving how much of Kori she could taste on the fabric.

Damian stroked himself standing up as the girls 69’d each other on the bed and moaned when Starfire winked his way when reaching her tongue all the way to Raven’s butthole. Starfire had an asshole obsession. When they joined him by getting on their knees on the floor, Damian wasn’t surprised when Raven sat in front of him and Starfire was behind. Raven began blowing her boyfriend, bopping her head back and forth while staring up at him as Starfire used her big strong hands to spread his ass cheeks as wide as they’d go. She bit her bottom lip hard when his anus was presented so beautifully for her and leaned in close, pressing the tip of her nose against his butthole like he did for her and smelled it deeply and lovingly. Damian moaned at the sensation as she did it again. She smelled deeply once more before sticking her massive tongue out and rimming him like Best Boy had this morning. Damian thought he was going to bust his nut early as she inserted her tongue in and ass-fucked him that way while Raven dropped lower and sucked on his massive balls. It took everything in him not to explode as Raven started stroking him off and Starfire shook her face in his ass.

The girls had their turns taking in his cock while pleasing each other. Raven sat on Kori’s face while the tall, busty orange alien lied on her back being plowed by a standing Damian. Starfire bent over to let her ass get eaten by a Raven in doggy style who was letting Damian pound away at her. Raven rode Damian in reverse cowgirl while watching Starfire sit on the floor and masturbate to them and when she bent over next, Damian kissed her on the butthole before positioning the head of his cock there. Starfire helped spread the pale empath’s thick cheeks wide so that Damian could do anal to her. It slid in comfortably and Kori watched his cock go in and out of her ass. After pounding her butt for a few minutes, Damian slid his dick out and put a hand to the back of Starfire’s head to bring her near and make her suck Raven’s ass off his cock, which she happily did. Damian jumped when she slipped a finger up and in his bottom while she blew him.

It was as Kori was getting her turn in anal, face down ass up with Damian mounting her and stepping on the orange alien’s pretty face, that he knew he was going to bust. He shouted profanities calling her a fucking easy target while slamming into her and pulled out just in time to cum. He unloaded his entire over Starfire’s round ass. Raven stuck a finger in his bottom and kissed one of his cheeks as he finished to help him go that extra mile. Damian rolled off and collapsed on the bed after seeing Kori’s cum covered orange bum which she left hanging in the air. His cock stayed hard at the sight of Raven licking all of his substance off of her best friend’s shaky ass cheeks.

“That was wonderful.” Starfire said after Raven finished. They cuddled up to Damian on either side who was resting with his hands behind his head.

“You two are wonderful!” Damian corrected. Raven and Starfire smiled. They lifted their heads up from his chest and kissed softly but passionately. Damian watched curiously as they separated and each began to rub him again with a devious smile on their faces. Damian was rock hard by the time their noses touched either of his sweaty armpits. The freaky chicks had just begun stroking him off and licking and smelling his underarm when the door to Raven’s room opened. They all three looked up to see Terra there in a tank top and lacey panties with a timid Beast Boy behind her.

“Please let me join?” Terra said desperately. Damian and Raven smirked at each other.

“Oh poor Beast Boy.” Starfire said. She stood up to her full six four height and didn’t bother to cover anything up despite being completely nude. Raven kept jerking her boyfriend off.

“I’ll swap with you.” Kori said. “I wish to use my strap on now anyways.”

Terra looked excited. “Perfect! That’s exactly what I train this little bitch for.” She left her green boyfriend behind eagerly to join Damian and Raven on the bed but Kori stopped her as they walked past each other. She leaned down and pulled Terra in for a deep kiss. Raven started sucking on Damian’s neck again. Kori pulled back an inch and left her long tongue in Terra’s mouth, letting her suck on that before smacking her ass and separating. Then Terra happily hopped on the bed while Starfire easily picked up a confused Beast Boy and threw him over her shoulder. She looked back with a wide smile as she squeezed Beast Boy’s small bottom to see the new trio already getting into it. Damian and Raven were making out while Terra ran her tongue up his chiseled abs.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”


End file.
